


Show a Little Leg

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala end up going to a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show a Little Leg

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Express" (song from _Burlesque_

“No, Vala,” said Daniel.

She didn’t appear to hear him. “And this is a real, acceptable form of entertainment on your planet?” Vala continued. “Women wearing… well, not very much at all, sing and dance for an audience?”

“Yes,” said Daniel. “Well, no, that could describe a wide range of— _this_ is more art, more about the music. Places where the dancers remove their clothing… um…”

“Really, darling?” Vala purred. “Have you been to one of those?”

“ _No_ ,” said Daniel, “and I’m not going to this one. Come on, Vala.”

She pouted. “Daniel, you promised to show me examples of Earth art and culture and this, by your own words, is exactly that. I have my own currency now, you know. It’ll be my treat.”

“I— what?” said Daniel, and he was never quite sure how he’d found himself at the small café table, sipping a fruity drink and watching Vala watch a show of burlesque dancers.

THE END


End file.
